Sequel Rory's Back!
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Sequel to Rory's Back!
1. Chapter 1

Chaper 1

''well well where'd you just come home from?'' Rory asks her

''oh Luke's he's going to get started on and make us some cheeseburger's, frie's, and onion ring's so I hope your hungry.'' Lorelai tells her

''starving'' Rory tells her

''good'' Lorelai says

''so what's new with Luke what's going on over there?'' Rory asks her

''oh nothing he was just gettng ready to close up for the night and is having dinner with his daughter.'' Lorelai tells her

''What Luke has a daughter!'' Rory says questioning her

''Luke has a daughter.'' Lorelai tells her

''What!?'' Rory question's her

''He has a twelve-year-old daughter. I met her today, well I didn't formally meet her, but I saw and I talked to her.'' Lorelai tells her

''What?!'' Rory question's her

''He has a daughter with some woman. We didn't get to that, the big who, but he's known for two months.'' Lorelai tells her

''Two months?'' Rory question's her

''A daughter.'' Lorelai says

''A daughter.'' Rory says

''What does this say about our relationship?'' Lorelai asks her

''What do you mean?'' Rory asks her

''He waited two months to tell me.'' Lorelai tells her

''Did he say why he waited?'' Rory asks her

''Yes, he said he was confused, and I get that. I mean, I'm confused, but what does it mean that he kept a secret like this? What does it say about him? What does it say about me? Doesn't he trust me? Why doesn't he trust me?'' Lorelai asks her

''He trusts you, Mom. He's a guy. Sometimes guys are really dumb.'' Rory tells her

''She's cute.'' Lorelai tells her

''She is what's her name?'' Rory asks her

''Yeah, April and she seems smart like you. What is it with the next generation? You're all smarter than the rest of us.'' Lorelai says in an angry and stressed out tone.

''Not necessarily.'' Rory says

''I'm freaking out.'' Lorelai says

''I don't blame you.'' Rory tells her

''What else is he hiding? I mean, how can you really know that you know somebody?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't think you can. Every relationship is just a big, honkin' leap of faith.'' Rory tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Luke's ok sweetie after you finish eating why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready for bed I have a fast delivery to make then I will be back and clean up and be up.

''okay.'' April nods

''okay sweetie.'' Luke says and get's up and start's to check on the girl's food and start's putting it in to go boxes into a plastic bag

''okay sweetie I'll be back in a little bit make sure you lock the door when I leave before you go upstairs and turn off all the lights and turn the sign to closed.

''okay dad.'' April says

Luke leaves the diner and goes to Lorelai's.

The girl's are still in the kitchen when Luke knock's on the dooe

''well that's Luke be right back sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai gets up and goes to open the door.

''hey.'' she says

''hey.'' Luke says

''come on in.'' Lorelai tells him

Luke walk's in and into the kitchen and start's putting the food on the table.'' Luke says

''hey Luke.'' Roaysry

''hey Rory.'' Luke says

''thank you.'' Lorelai says

''uh huh ok I should get back I left April alone in the diner and I don't want to be gone for too long.'' he tells her

''okay thank you for doing this.'' Lorelai says

''no problem ok I gotta go.'' Luke tells her

''ok kiss.'' she says

Luke kisses her ''bye Rory.'' he says

''bye Luke.'' Rory says

Luke leaves.

Lorelai smiles at Rory and Rory smiles back at her.

''let's eat.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai sit's down with her and start's opening the boxes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''So You didn't ask about the mother?'' Rory asks her

''I just kinda ran off. I couldn't wrap my mind around it.'' Lorelai tells her

''Well, Luke must be freaked out double what you're freaked out, you know? ? He must've put his baseball cap on backwards.'' Rory says

''Yeah.'' Lorelai says

''I'm sure he panicked. I'm sure his not telling you says nothing about your relationship. Maybe this is a cheesy perspective to offer you, but Gwen Stefani and Gavin Rossdale went through the same sort of situation. He found out he had a kid that he didn't know about, but they made it work...as far as I know.'' Rory tells her

''Meaning?'' Lorelai asks her

''If they can, you can.'' Rory tells her

''Really?'' Lorelai question's her

''They're people. You're people. I mean, you don't sing and neither does Luke, but really, neither do Gwen or Gavin, but they're still together...I think. I haven't read anything to the contrary.'' Rory tells her

''I guess.'' Lorelai says

''You and Luke just need to talk some more.'' Rory tells her

''Yeah. Maybe I'll tell Luke about Gwen and Gavin. I mean, if there's any people whose lives Luke would relate to, it's Gwen and Gavin.'' Lorelai tells her

(they start to pass out their take out food as Lorelai sighs)

''So?'' Rory asks her

''please no more question's tonight hunnie okay just eat kido.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Scene switches back over to Luke's apartment.

April is getting ready for bed as Luke walks in the apartment door.

''Hey!'' he says

''Hey!'' she says

''ready for bed?'' he asks her

''yea just gonna read a little bit first.'' she tells him

''okay goodnight sweetie.'' he says and kisses her head

''night dad'' April says

Luke leaves her alone and goes to get ready for bed himself. 


End file.
